Sonic EX
by Amy B. Rose
Summary: This first bit is just a cast role, and nothing else really. It's something to look over though, since my story is going to change the cast quite a bit.


Sonic EX

By

Amy B. Rose

This might all be self-explanatory, but I thought I should go through the motions of properly warning all my fellow hardcore fans of Sonic what to expect. This, my lil' story's going to take place in a distant future, and all the characters will have grown up accordingly. Another nifty little feature is that every character will be clothed. I don't dig the whole some nude, some not stuff, not my scene. This is also going to have a mix of action/fighting, and love/romance. If you don't agree with either of those things, I suggest you either keep an open mind or read something else. Now, to give you a rough estimate of the changes, let's get to the age factor. I'll list the ages of the characters now, and then I'll list what ages they are in the now that is my story, as well as a basic synopsis of what they've been doing with themselves over that time-period.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Real age15

Story age25 (Big leap, huh?)

In the last ten years, Sonics had it pretty rough. He's seen and at times had to do a lot of things that have caused him to mature quite rapidly. Sonic is still a free spirit, but his deep seated need for justice is now all consuming. Now Sonic is completely devoted to the total elimination of evil, and will pour everything that he is to attaining his goals. Through his travels, Sonics become a hardened warrior. He's also decided that after ten more years of Eggman's tyrannical threat to the world, it's finally time to pay for his sins, and stop the good doctor once and for all. Sonic's sense of style is all his own. A simple pair of cargo pants with some plain tee shirts. You'll be hard-pressed to see him without his ghetto trench coat and cool blue shades.

Tails Prower (Had his name legally changed.)

Real age8

Story age18

Tails has been through some big changes over the last decade. For one, he had his name legally changed; removing his old first name, Miles, and opting for his nickname he made it his real name. Aside from that, Tails has also branched away from his hero Sonic to go his own way, and hone his natural engineering abilities, though, whenever the world was in danger, he'd still drop everything to go off and help his friends stop Eggman. Tails also learned how to defend himself more, and not having to almost completely rely on his mechs. Though he has grown pretty cocky over the years, deep down he's still a good kid with a good heart. A better friend, you'd be hard-pressed to find. Tails dresses for function, not comfort. He usually wears a pair of carpenter pants, and a random shirt since half the time he's at work on something or the other.

Knuckles the Echidna

Real age16

Story age26

If anything, Knuckles has become even more devoted to his duties to the master emerald. Over the last decade, there were many attempts by thieves to take it, but he's never once allowed it to be taken again. He's poured all his attention to training, and has made himself into the ultimate defender, and nobody gets by him. Due to his close proximity to the master emerald, Knuckles has also grown wiser to its workings and inner secrets, among those secrets was an ability to carry the master emerald with him, but in miniature, thus he was no longer restricted to Angel Island. As he learned, he's become more complex and definitely less easy to fool. Now that he's ready, Knuckles now has been looking for Sonic, so they can finally settle things once and for all. Knuckles has always been clean-cut, so he dresses in a pair of basic blue jeans, and in any one of his silken shirts with the tribal designs of his people.

Amy Rose

Real age12

Story age22

After years of playing the damsel in distress, she's finally had enough. Throwing herself into her training, with her rage working as a fuel, Amy has become a force to be reckoned with. She's even learned to run almost as fast as Sonic himself over the decade. Always being a determined woman, Amy still is after Sonic, determined to prove herself to him. She no longer tries cheap tricks, but instead has begun a campaign that's beginning to make our true blue hero weak at the knees. Amy no longer just shoots off with any thought whatsoever, she now gives at least a few seconds thought into anything before blasting off in her classic style. Amy dresses sensibly to suit her new lifestyle with loose fit low-rider jeans, and label designer halter top shirts.

Cream the Rabbit

Real age6

Story age16

Although she was a shy little girl, Cream's long since broken through that shell. She's now out there and isn't afraid to try new things, to a certain point anyway. Cream's no idiot either. As she grew up, she began to show a lot of promise with computer software and design becoming the equal of Eggman and tails on that score. That, of course, suited her just fine, since that gave her a reason to be around her long-time secret crush, Tails. Though she can no longer use her ears for flight, she can however jump extremely high, making up for the lose. Cream's usual apparel is a tan slip dress with tee sleeves and goes down to her knees. Her foot wear is a pair of high boots to accessorize.

Shadow the Hedgehog

Real ageUnknown

Story age25, approx. (I'm making him age normally.)

Although not actually good yet, Shadow's now a long way from evil. If Sonic has been through a lot lately, Shadow's been through hell. But you'll never see him complain. Rather than his former aggressiveness, Shadow is now laid back with a sort of slacker attitude. He's even freer than Sonic; Shadow is the wind, doing only as he feels. Shadow is a hot topic regular with a pair of their chained cargos, and a black tee with his symbol on the back in red. He also goes about with his customary red shades.

Rouge the Bat

Real age17

Story age27

Like everyone else, Rouge has grown even better at what she does. Before she was a competent espionage agent. Now, she's the best there is. Her stealth and thieving skills are now legendary, and every country wants her to work for them, though she rarely changes sides. Usually, Rouge just hangs out with Shadow, whom has become one of her best friends, going wherever he does, and generally having fun. Occasionally though, she goes off to take a shot at the master emerald for old times sake, among other reasons. When she's not on duty, Rouge is pretty relaxed with a pair of comfortable jeans and a good cashmere sweater.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik A.K.A Eggman

Real ageUnknown

Story ageUnknown (Ooooooh!)

Well, to make a short story even shorter, Eggman's pretty much starting to lose his patience. Before he was always willing to accept that sometimes you win, and sometimes you lose, but over the years, all he's been doing his losing. Too much of that can really get to you after awhile, and so Eggman stopped being so weak with others. Now, is someone gets in his way, he won't take prisoners. He's all business now, and this time he plans on not failing at all costs.

That's it for the original main cast for now. There'll be more as we go, mostly some original characters of mine, and some cameos from the past cast members. Well, it's time to begin the story, so we'll get to that here in a bit. Gotta finish it first.


End file.
